sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Roblox 1/Meet The Uglies
Meet The Uglies is the first episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode OPENING KATHY GRIFLOX: HELLO EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Im kathy griflox aka roblox life zingbot and today we are meeting the new contestants for this ratchet ass bullshit. Julie Chelated (Chen + Pixelated, get it hahahahaah'cringe') was supposed to host this season but due to her... rice plate killing scandal that we shouldnt discuss bc Channel 4 i mean Channel 5 i mean... wtf? anyways so heres our first contestant, and if you recall winner of the previous season, please meet Tennisguy. A bacon haired flop arrives. TENNISGUY: hello im tennisguy TENNISGUY: as you know i speak français TENNISGUY: la vie est belle TENNISGUY: je t'aime monamour TENNISGUY: and im a noob and i only won my season bc literally everyone left and only 3 noobs were left KATHY GRIFLOX: i...didnt...ask...for...your...life...story! TENNISGUY: i do get that a lot, mon cherrie. wanna give me a petite kiss? KATHY GRIFLOX: fuck off teruteru hanamura lookin ass and enter the house TENNISGUY: how do you say, ok? Tennisguy enters the BBR house. KATHY GRIFLOX: well i already want to murder myself KATHY GRIFLOX: NEXT UP, he's also from last season wow what a shocker KATHY GRIFLOX: and hes worse than kathy on hoh comps KATHY GRIFLOX: PLEASE WELCOME JUSTIN JUSTIN: hi im justin and i was robbed KATHY GRIFLOX: no sweetie get inside the house the audience doesnt like you JUSTIN: YOURE JUST ALL JEALOUS CAUSE IM TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT KATHY GRIFLOX: my pixelated grandma takes her wig off while shes drunk GET INSIDE THE HOUSE Justin enters the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: so um more people i forgot who these people ar-- ELENA: im here KATHY GRIFLOX: ....................................................................................oh well hi-- ELENA: im not here anymore Elena enters the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: jesus fucking christ KATHY GRIFLOX: ok now welcome oliver OLIVER: hi im friends with everybody KATHY GRIFLOX: ew ur one of those whores OLIVER: but specially the bros KATHY GRIFLOX: who the fuck casted this season OLIVER: STATE STATE STATE STATE STATE STA-- KATHY GRIFLOX: please get inside the fucking house Oliver enters the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: our next contestant is lowkey beautiful but she will probably be robbed, PLEASE WELCOME TINA TINA: heyo KATHY GRIFLOX: so what do u liek? TINA: idk stuff KATHY GRIFLOX: so ur a basic? TINA: ...hmm? KATHY GRIFLOX: please just get inside the house TINA: okiedokie Tina goes inside the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: that basic bitch... i bet her fave movie must be mean girls.... ok what were we talking about oh yeah uglies, so WELCOME JOHNNY P JOHNNY P: im a cool bro with cool bros and looking for cool bros KATHY GRIFLOX: oh an lgbt contestant im shocked u looked awfully str8 JOHNNY P: FRIENDSHIP WITH DUDES AMIRITE KATHY GRIFLOX: fuck GET INSIDE THE HOUSE U UGLY FUCK KATHY GRIFLOX: so who else is-- DORITO: hi ill be regarded as one of the best BBR players of all time, just watch KATHY GRIFLOX: um... ok? DORITO: ill be super important to the story, just watch KATHY GRIFLOX: foreshadowing, cute Dorito steps inside the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: So, you think you were free from dumbass blue hairstyles? Nah bitch this is BBR everyone here is cringe, except for the one occasional player, IT'S TIME FOR COLE! COLE: my mom... she keeps saying its a phase.... ITS NOT A PHASE MOM KATHY GRIFLOX: allow me to cut through those words KATHY GRIFLOX: ur a emo dumbass hoe so liek... enter the house! COLE: hehe... my mom was right u really did lose your funny ever since that donald trump scandal Kathy pours acid on Cole's face and he goes running to the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: OK SO... She is a woman who has been cheated on, but has now came to join BIG BROTHER ROBLOX... on the chance of meeting her new love... and also money too. PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR LEXI! LEXI: hiiiiiiiiii everyone im lexi KATHY GRIFLOX: ew ur blonde ponytail ur basic too? LEXI: kinda but i have a tragic backstory LEXI: my tragic online breakup happened a-- KATHY GRIFLOX: save it for your eventual breakdown sweetie... SO what is your strategy to play? LEXI: ??? KATHY GRIFLOX: to play big brother? LEXI: wait wtf isnt this the bachelor KATHY GRIFLOX: oh so youre the replacement for Kerry Marthis when she dissapeared on suspicious circumstances. LEXI: yep KATHY GRIFLOX: well so ur here to find love and friends... in big brother roblox LEXI: yes... look do u think the bacon haired flop... do u think he may like me? BC IM GETTING DESPERATE FFS KATHY GRIFLOX: me hon me LEXI: k bye Lexi goes inside the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: Soooooooooooooo-- JOHN: '''i john '''KATHY GRIFLOX: i kathy JOHN: is you excited i is excited KATHY GRIFLOX: you inside step house JOHN: ko John goes inside the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: and you are? KYLIE: im kylie, i like hanging out more with boys KATHY GRIFLOX: hmm ok KYLIE: but i also have this basic hairstyle so im girly true KATHY GRIFLOX: get you a girl that can do both KYLIE: i cant im a snake KATHY: hmm? KYLIE: sorry ive said too much bye Kylie runs away to the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: these fucking noobs cant fucking foreshadow KALEB: ill foreshadow for u if u give me robux XD KATHY GRIFLOX: oh prostitution whore how are you KALEB: very well indeed sugar daddy gave me a roblox membership KATHY GRIFLOX: iconic me likey KALEB: ikr well KALEB: dabs KATHY GRIFLOX: and i lost all hope i had for you KALEB: its not like i want to dab... kathy were being watched KATHY GRIFLOX: ofc we are big brother roblox the most watched house of the cent-- KALEB: we are being watched. be careful with your words. or surrender and be a slave. KATHY GRIFLOX: bitch wtf KALEB: welp anyways ill see ya around Kaleb goes inside the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: ok so you are? LILY: im lily and like omg have u seen taylors new song its fucking trash KATHY GRIFLOX: my child... Kathy grabs Lily and puts her head in her chest. KATHY GRIFLOX: dont u ever forget shes the illuminati ok LILI: I...CANT...BREATHE....AAAAA Kathy lets go of Lily and she runs away to the house. KATHY GRIFLOX: what u got a problem with that? KATHY GRIFLOX: so apparently thats all of them and omg this season is gonna be shit KATHY GRIFLOX: I mean basic bitches vs basic bros who tf is gonna wanna watch that KATHY GRIFLOX: i mean if we had a smart, beautiful, amazing and strategic contestant KATHY GRIFLOX: maybe then this show would actually get ratings JUN KO: WELL GOOD THING U SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST KATHY GRIFLOX: OMG YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS JUN KO: I'm Jun Ko Shima, and I am ready to be the best contestant this snow will ever have. KATHY GRIFLOX: YAS KWEEN JUN KO: everyones gonna think i am a cutiepie when in actuality i am going to end everyones life here KATHY GRIFLOX: PRAISE THE LORD JUN KO: AND EVERYONE SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF JUN KO SHIMA.... ok time for my catchphrase JUN KO: scared and scarred, despair fills my tight pussyhole! KATHY GRIFLOX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OMG LEGEND ENTER THE HOUSE AND KILL THOSE BASICS Jun Ko enters the house as Kathy drinks another glass of wine. KATHY GRIFLOX: oh... shes so getting robbed House Events - DAY 1 Everyone is meeting each other. TINA: omg ikr lily i feel like it wasnt her best single so far LILY: ikr XD JOHNNY P: yeah so... u guys are really good bros JOHN: yes you is hahahaaha OLIVER: HA your broken english is totally rad man kaboosh COLE: oh hi dorito DORITO: NO I HATE SOCIAL INTERACTION I HAVE DADDY ISSUES LEAVE DORITO ALONE Dorito walks away from the house. COLE: um TOM: same dude im naks how awks gotta leave Tom walks away from the house. JUSTIN: ok wtf is happening guys, we should all just have fun! TENNISGUY: yes everyone have fun je suis français JUSTIN'' (IC)'': AAAHHH JE SUIS FRANÇAIS MONCHERRIE like bitch. die. already. hehehe ELENA: OMG I REMEMBER LEXI: Remember what? ELENA: MY PERSONALITY IS BEING BASIC LEXI: XD JUN KO'' (IC)'': So I came here to win right? And what better way to win other than to have people help you out? Specially dumb people who have no clue to what they are doing... And when I saw that blonde ponytail saying XD, I knew she was perfect for the job. KALEB'' (IC)'': My strategy rn is to just play really good in comps to guarantee I am a worthy player, and at the end when I see a potential someone that can give me Robux and that are good players, I ask them for it and form a connection. It's just what I do baby. TENNISGUY'' (IC)'': My strategy is... it is.................................... the noobs are gonna leave the game out of nowhere and leave me with justin and some other fine cherrie right? KATHY GRIFLOX: yo hoes time for the first hoh competition, get ur ass in the backyard HOH COMP Everyone is in the backyard. KATHY GRIFLOX: So this comp is called 3 Fruits in a Basket LEXI: what the fuck LEXI IC: i thought playing in big brother roblox would be good but now im here playing 3 dicks in a vagina... wow i said that and roblox didnt censor ##. #### me KATHY GRIFLOX: so basically u have to grab 3 fruits and put them in the basket the first one to do that will win Everyone does that. JUN KO IC: so tennisguy won the previous season right? so obviously hes my target rn, even tho he looks like a bacon haired fuck he won pretty much all hoh comps. So now I wanna win this season to make sure my target is evicted. plus hes a guy and um.... fuck dudes they give me hope ELENA IC: so im ready to do this right? im lwokey good at this when suddenly Elena is lagging. ELENA IC: my controls stop working and i cant jump like wtf??? XD KALEB IC: these bitches think i aint a threat? well u watch out honey bc Kaleb the Robux Whore is about to fuck u up Kaleb and Tennisguy grab a pear. KALEB: bitch u tryan play games TENNISGUY: no je suis français Meanwhile, Jun Ko keeps falling. JUN KO IC: yeah im not really that good at comps but im like cassandra shahinfar i just float through life and have people do stuff for me TINA IC: im just trying to grab all the fruits Kaleb grabs the 2nd fruit. TENNISGUY IC: this kaleb guy sounds liek a real broad i mena bro oops the autocorréction Tina grabs the 2nd fruit and Jun Ko grabs the pear. LEXI IC: so the girl said to grab fruits....... but how do u jump? KYLIE IC: im just going to throw the challenge so my guy friends win Kaleb grabs the 3rd fruit and wins the HOH Comp. KATHY GRIFLOX: CONGRATULATIONS KALEB YOU WIN HOH COMPETITION. Take some time AKA 30 seconds to figure out who you want to nominate. Before the HOH Comp Cole, Oliver, Justin and Lexi are in the jacuzzi, and Jun Ko joins them. JUN KO IC: So Im basically ready to get the first dumb bitch on my side JUSTIN: so who do u guys think is gonna be nommed? COLE: i have no idea JUN KO IC: '''not gonna lie being sweet and shit while having to witness two blue cunts in front of me gives me cancer '''OLIVER: hey guys im shirtless LEXI IC: 'oliver took off his shirt... is he the one? ''Lexi begins drooling. '''JUSTIN IC: seeing lexi literally drool looking at olivers not even abs is making me laugh hard inside JUN KO IC: yep i think i chose my dumb bitch very well LEXI IC: i had to get his attention idk wtf to do oops i swore XDXDXDXD LEXI: SO HI THERE GUYS COLE: um hi? JUSTIN: cole ur still here how COLE: i wish i knew LEXI: so.... how's life? :D JUN KO: my sister recently got impaled so im doing great LEXI: ...umm? LEXI IC: 'not gonna lie, jun ko is a bit weird ''Meanwhile... '''TINA: gg kaleb! KALEB: omg thank you... wait that outfit isnt basic... I smell some robux! TINA: oh... yeah well im rich KALEB: iconic! KALEB IC: and i found a target. Tina was rich and she could give me all the robux i wanted. be ready bitches, this robux whore aint floating this game. ELENA: hi guys KALEB: hi ELENA: no TINA: hm? Elena leaves. TINA: is she always like this Kaleb dabs. HOH CEREMONY Everyone is reunited on the table. LILY: shes just a swish swish bish KYLIE: stop taylors amazing JUN KO: umm KALEB: welcome everyone to the first HOH ceremony. I didn't do random bc I'm not one of those ratchet hoes. DABS anyways I have nominated... KALEB: Tennisguy. JUN KO IC: YES KALEB: My second nominee is... KALEB: ... KALEB: Johnny P. KALEB: The HOH Ceremony is now... complete. Lily dies and comes back. LILY: oopsie daisies what were we talking about TENNISGUY: SAVE TENNISGUY S'IL VOUS PLAIT KATHY GRIFLOX: OK PPL IVE BEEN WAITING AND IT IS TIME Kathy Griflox takes off her mask revealing to be... TERESA GUILHERME: missed me bitches? Everyone screams due to the jumpscare. JOHNNY P: THIS CANT BE HAPPENING BROS TINA: im shooketh JUN KO: fucking KALEB: same LEXI: wait wtf is going o--Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes